Sekkei Fukusō
Sekkei Fukusō is a main cure from Dreaming Skies Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Design. Appearance She has short dark red hair and red eyes. She is known to wear her hair in a messy bun and wear glasses during sewing in design due to her poor near sightedness. Her uniform for Mirai Academy, a black blazer over a white dress shirt with a black tie, a grey pleated skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes. As Cure Design, her hair turns light red tying in two pigtails held by ribbons with pin cushions on the front and her eyes turn ruby red wearing a red and pink dress with a two layer skirt and elbow length sleeves, a pink belt with a heart in the middle, a pink small chest bow, heart earrings, white gloves, pink tights, and red boots. She also gains blush and red lip stick. Personality A passionate and shy young girl who got accepted into Mirai Academy in hopes of her becoming a fashion designer and had been studying under a few good designers. She is kind of awkward with new people and making new friends due to not being able to make friends going around the world though was able to make friends with a photographers daughter named Michelle. She always sees the good in people along with their intentions calling it a gift. She doesn't agree with the way the kingdom dealt with the orignal cures only joining after Blush says she's gonna try and fix what her father done. Background Childhood As a child, her mother was and still is a popular model while her father ran a clothing buisness and she always into doing clothing which made her mother a little irritated wanting her to be a model like her, forcing her into modeling when she was younger but found a way to avoid or fail auditions. When her father had to go on a long buisness trip her mother took that as a call to action and decided to take her on her modeling tour at the age of 8 in hopes of trying to push her into liking the modeling world. The only freedom she got was becoming friends with Michelle Dunkeld who was the daughter of one of the photographers. Michelle was the one who introduced to the idea of Mirai Academy which she was going to enroll when they get done with their tour as Sekkei got excited and decided to ask about it to her mother to do fashion design but she wouldn't go for it as Michelle snuck her out during the shoots for her to learn from the fashion experts of the different towns with her father's connections. She was 13 by the time they got home, her father finding out what her mother did decided to file for divorce taking Sekkei with him to another town near Mirai and was soon signed up for the Academy after asking. Becoming Cure Design TBA Etymology Sekkei....Design Fukuso...Clothing Cure Design..a plan or drawing produced to show the look and function or workings of a building, garment, or other object before it is built or made. Cure Design "Let us Design a Dream! Cure Design!" Cure Design is Sekkei's alter ego who she transforms into using her Dreamlink to transform.